


Alley Cats

by toonphile



Series: Toon Town Oneshots [1]
Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games), Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Fritz the Cat (1972), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, potshots at robert crumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Fritz meets an older toon in an alley and maybe insults him to his face.
Relationships: Felix the Cat & Fritz the Cat
Series: Toon Town Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alley Cats

**Author's Note:**

> How Does Weed Work

Fritz meets him in an alleyway, behind one of Yosemite Sam's establishments. He thinks he's a kid at first, not only because he's short, but also because of the air of innocence surrounding him as well. Fritz just stared, blowing smoke in the smaller cat's general direction from the joint he had rolled at some point in the night. 

"What the fuck do you want?" is what comes out of Fritz's mouth, because he can't resist being an asshole to everyone he meets, apparently. Plus, being high makes him more cranky than it used to.

"You kiss your creator with that mouth?" Is the kid's response and Fritz would be taken aback if his movements and brain weren't so sluggish right now. 

"Well, my creator hates me, so."

"Oh. That sucks." The other cat was leaning against the wall with him now, and in the better lighting, Fritz can see that he's a black cat, and. He's an inkblot, most likely, from the way everything about him is designed. Shit. That probably means he's much, much older than Fritz. Then again, if this cat was designed to be a child, then he basically was one, no matter how old he got. 

The other cat turns to look at him now, and he stares at Fritz for a solid five seconds, before opening his mouth to speak. "So where are you from?"

Fritz stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and he contemplates how to answer this. Tell his whole life story, or just go over the highlights. 

"Well, I come from underground comix. And then, well, my creator got this deal to get me in a movie, and well it kinda blew up, being the first x-rated animated movie after all. And then they made another one and my creator hated all the attention I was getting so. He killed me. And I haven't appeared in another movie or comic since." After Fritz's spiel ended, he realized he had spilled his entire life story to this random toon, and Fritz contemplates dipping himself in an extra-large batch of Dip. 

"...Wait. You're Fritz the Cat." And this stranger knows him, fuck. "How the FUCK are you still here?"

...That was not the response he was expecting if he was being honest. Fritz can feel the angry building up in his chest. "What does that mean, asshole?" 

"Look. Most underground comix characters fade fast, but you're still here. How?" 

"Well, how are you still around, inkshit? You look old as fuck, but you're still here. How'd you do it, huh?" The smaller cat looks away from him, inky cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. 

"Uh. I'm technically retired but merch of me is still released." 

"When are you from, kid?" The smaller cat's face scrunches up at the word "kid", but he does respond. 

"...1919." That's old. Really fucking old. Older than most other toons around here. 

There's only one toon cat who's been around that long.

"...You're Felix. Holy shit, I'm dumb." That pulls a laugh out of Felix, the iconic one. Fritz takes another drag from his joint because damn it, he needs to be high right now. "So what are you doing out here, anyway? This doesn't seem to be your type of joint."

Felix's posture gets stiff at his words, and Felix begins to rub the back of his head, and Fritz can feel the shame coming off of him.

"It's...not my choice, honestly. My Perception's changing and it's not like I can fight against it." Fritz turns away because he couldn't understand that. His Perception had always been the same: asshole stoner cat who sleeps with anything that moves. It's always been the same, even after his creator killed him in canon. 

"...sorry to hear that."

"No, no, it's fine! As long as I don't end up in the Wasteland it's fine, I don't mind." Fritz put his joint out, before stuffing it in his pocket. If Frit was being honest, he'd rather be in the Wasteland. Or dropped into Dip. He's tired of humans knowing of his existence. But of course, he couldn't tell Felix that, who just seemed with people knowing that he existed, even if that means changing himself. 

"You asked me early how I was still here. I survive by merch too." Felix perks up at that, looking over at Fritz with sparkling eyes. 

"You too?? The only other toon I know like that is Betty Boop." He's smiling like that means they have something in common. Fritz can't help but smile back, even though the inkblot was wrong. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah! You know what, hold on…" That's when Felix pulls out his phone and shows his screen so Fritz can see his number. "Call or text me sometime? We could talk more about...stuff." 

Fritz cocks his head because he's not sure if it's a come-on or not. Also, being high does not help. 

"Uh, sure." Fritz pulls out his phone to add Felix, and when he puts in his name, he puts in 'Inkshit.' "Well, I gotta go. I'll...call you sometime?" 

Felix smiles brightly. "Yeah!"

As Fritz walks away, he turns his head to see Felix waving at him. Fritz gives a small wave back, before raising the same hand out to call a cab.

On the ride home, all Fritz can think about is calling Felix. Maybe he'll shoot him one tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tooncestly!


End file.
